


Blood and Secrets

by jadekirk



Series: Murder and Mayhem [2]
Category: Midsomer Murders, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadekirk/pseuds/jadekirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midsomer Murders/Torchwood crossover. Barnaby and his helpers (yes, I couldn't decide between the three of them so I used them all) meet Jack and discover his secret. One of Barnaby's companions reveals his connection to one of the Torchwood team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another ficlet in the MM/TW crossover. I still can't get the whole fic out but I bring you another piece. Inspired by watching a Midsomer Murders marathon.
> 
> * * *

Detective Chief Inspector Barnaby knelt down next to the body of one Captain Jack Harkness, who had been stabbed in the chest with a sword. "Captain Jack Harkness," he stated, looking up to his assistants, DCI Gavin Troy, DS Dan Scott and DS Ben Jones. "The victim's name is Captain Jack Harkness and he works for Torchwood," he added with a roll of the eyes. "Stomping all over MY crime scene and..."

"Oh, I know of them," Ben spoke up, sounding excited. "My cousin Ianto works there. It's all hush hush, but he works in the Cardiff branch. He's spoken a lot about Jack."

"So this Captain might've gotten a little close to the truth and so they killed him," Troy pointed out.

"Could be a jealous husband," Scott added, looking down at Jack's features.

"With a sword?!" Barnaby exclaimed, looking at Scott in disbelief. "Bit overkill don't you think? But then again, this is Midsomer Wellow..," he trailed off as Jack gasped back to life.

"What the..?" Troy exclaimed, watching as Jack drew in deep breaths in an effort to recover his abrupt return to the land of the living.

"What...?" Jack said, looking dazed and not quite himself. He blinked a few times and his gaze settled on Scott, Troy and Jones in turn. "Captain Jack Harkness and who might you be?"

"DS Dan Scott. That's a pretty neat trick," Dan said, wincing as Jack pulled out the sword.

"Oh, it's no trick, believe me," Jack answered with a pained groan. "You'd think after all this time, I'd be used to it."

"DCI Troy. So you're like the Highlander or something?" Troy questioned, wondering whether he should offer a hand to this former murder victim, who was now alive again.

"Well, sorta," Jack said with a shrug.

"DS Ben Jones. I've heard a lot about you from my cousin, Ianto."

"All good I hope."

"Anyway, moving on," Barnaby broke in before Ben could answer. "I don't usually get to ask this, but did you see who murdered you?"


End file.
